


Golden Opportunities

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Breast Worship, Breeding discussed but doesn't actually happen, Chains, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Jewelry, Making Out, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators, cumdump Cisco Ramon, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Amunet and Lisa celebrate the successful negotiation of a mutually beneficial business venture.





	Golden Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash Friday, everyone! There's also m/f and m/m here too. It was so much fun to work on this. My friends over in the [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/dxWehAv) cheerled this to hell and back, particularly Angel and Sophia.
> 
> And if you caught my [coldwave + slaves orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190343) yesterday, you get to enjoy two fics taking place in the same dark universe! And if you didn't, you don't need to in order to enjoy this fic :) Happy reading!

Amunet had come—oh, she'd come hard!—she'd come to hash out the details of a mutually beneficial business opportunity for the Black Market and the Snart's entertainment empire.  She’d hoped to use the trust built up over multiple personal and business transactions as well as Lisa's relative inexperience to sway things in her favor, but she had to hand it to her; she made her brother's ruthlessness seem like a mischievous streak in comparison.  Lisa had given her the best seat in the house along with other pleasantries. Any terms sounded reasonable when the finest tongue in Central City was digging for gold.

"Oh, I remember this one," Amunet smiled as she rubbed the slave's neck for a job well done.  Bronze skin, short dick, bootylicious. She’d sold him with a light fuzz on his upper lip, yet Lisa seemed to prefer him with no hair other than that gorgeous, black floss on his head. "We had a small bidding war between you and the Wellses."

"And he was worth every cent," Lisa threw her head back, groaned, and drenched the slave's cock.  She told a slave with squiggly hair and reddish-purple gloss popping against brown skin to bring refreshments.  Amunet remembered selling her to Leonard, minus white gold rings and bands and a matching corset; he'd bought her several years ago to commemorate the hostile takeover of the family business.  Lewis Snart was ancient history history. Good. Bloody. Riddance. That bastard would underpay on all of his orders, then accuse Amunet of delivering him defective products after he broke them. She was proud to know her wares were used happily and properly now.

Lisa replaced her throne's cock ring for a cage.  Afterwards, Lisa insisted on celebrating their deal, and Amunet couldn't agree more.

Amunet and their slaves followed Lisa to a large sitting room attached to a patio with grassy fields.  Light gleamed off the gold jewelry of Lisa's slaves: bracelets, rings, anklets, cock cages, collars… Their corsets and chastity belts weren't strictly jewelry, but gold made anything pretty, and Lisa oh so loved pretty things.

Gold chained together two slaves: a blonde with green gold subtly woven into her braid and one brown, coiffed hair.  By the way their lips were locked together, they seemed to enjoy it. The blonde raked her nails down the coiffed one's back, and the coiffed one had his hands at the back of her hair and neck.  In addition to their white gold wristbands, they each had chastity belt as well as a thigh band on mirror legs. The blond's were green gold while the coiffed one's were as black as an abyss. Of all Lisa's slaves, they were the least bedazzled, yet not less stylish and just as naked.  Lisa preferred to see the goods rather than fuss with packaging. It came as no surprise to Amunet that her home was a palace of flesh. She thought it was quite a treat, actually; she'd have to consider establishing a day of nudity herself for her own home.

As much as Amunet loved feasts of flesh—hello, boob window—her favorite way to unwind was to dress up and dress her slaves up in everything from gorgeous to handsome to sexy.  That day, knowing Lisa, Amunet had gone for sexy. Caitlin was in a peplum top made with glittering thread: gold and navy. The cut emphasized her breasts and gave Lisa a preview of her crotch.  Amunet had Ronnie give Caitlin a fresh shave that morning so Lisa would have an unobstructed view of her folds and upper thighs. Caitlin was also wearing sheer, navy thigh highs and pink stilettos studded with gold.  A choker with pink snowflakes finished the outfit. Caitlin looked so good in both pink and blue that Amunet couldn't possibly choose one—just like she couldn't pick just one of her slaves to bring along.

Ronnie was wearing a frilly reddish-orange shirt under a gold waistcoat.  The shirt was open to tease his pecs, and it ended at his hips. The waistcoat clung tight to his chest.  A fabric belt lifted his balls and cock. He also wore gold-studded sandals that Lisa adored so much, she asked where Amunet got them.

They both also wore one ring each in Amunet's personal color: black.  Caitlin and Ronnie were only there to play, not to be sold or traded. Amunet had held their chins and kissed them before they left; she couldn't ask for better slaves than them.

"Would you like a chair, or did you bring your own?" Lisa's gaze lingered on Ronnie and Caitlin.  She'd made no small amount of glances at both of them and Amunet since they'd arrived. Amunet had no doubt that if she were to put herself up for auction, Lisa would be first in line to snatch her up; and if she wasn't, she'd dual-wield her heels to stab whoever stood between her and her prize.

"Ronnie," Amunet took his hand and blew him a kiss. "Lie down on your back, sweetie.  No offense to Cisco?"

"Cisco," Lisa nodded.

"Cisco was a matchless appetizer, but now I need an entrée."

Ronnie obeyed at once, "Yes, Mistress."

The m-word was seasoning Amunet could never resist.

Amunet sighed as she seated herself on Ronnie's cock.  It filled her right up. Another benefit to the belt was that she didn't need to hold it in place; she could just sit down without fuss.  She found her clit with practiced ease and minor posture adjustments.

Lisa's slaves came—not the sexy kind of came, not with those belts—when she snapped her fingers.  She unchained them, "Rosa, Sam, go get the others and bring lube and Wally's equipment. Cisco, lie down." She pointed to a black leather sectional that spanned half the room.  As they went to do their duties, Lisa turned to Amunet. "How good has Caitlin been lately?"

"Caitlin and Ronnie have been excellent as always, Miss Snart," Amunet kissed Caitlin's button nose and place an arm around her.

"I was going to suggest that you reward her with Cisco's tongue, but if you want Ronnie to enjoy Cisco too, we'll have to do some rearranging," said Lisa. "I'll also offer you Sam or Clyde to use during your stay, of course; although, I'd recommend Sam.  Clyde respects me properly, but he'll be rude to a guest."

"It's your house and your slaves, I'll follow your recommendation—oh, thank you, love," Amunet took the offered glass from Shawna: an energy drink for refreshment and replenishment.

Sam and Rosa came back with the others: one with a party on the roof and another blonde.  Amunet presumed the latter was infamous Clyde given his unkempt hair. Lisa gave Sam the order to lie down and for Rosa to hand Ronnie a bottle of lube.  She then sent Caitlin and Ronnie to savor Cisco. They were directly across from their masters. Amunet settled on Sam's cock to enjoy the view, and soon enough, the show.

"Clyde," Lisa pointed to the spot in front of them and off to the left: closer to Amunet.  The unkempt blond set a low table there. The cutout on the tabletop and the straps on the legs gave away its purpose.  The last unintroduced slave handed Lisa a remote. He was wearing a gold corset that gave his runner's frame an hourglass figure.  He had other gold accessories, but the corset grabbed all of Amunet's attention.

Clyde bound him spread eagle over the table.  Amunet had a clear view of his cock and all its pre-cum through the cutout.  Lisa then explained that this particular slave—Wally—was a speedster who leaked constantly unless he was milked for an hour every morning.  They'd skipped this morning's milking so that Amunet could enjoy the sights and sounds.

Clyde slowly pulled a plug out of Wally's ass and replaced it with a lubed up vibrator.  Wally's voice fluttered in only pleasure. Speedster healing made them virgin tight again no matter how much penetration they received; Lisa must've kept him plugged all day so he'd be ready to play.

"Bloody brilliant," Amunet said before sipping her drink.

Lisa beamed with pride, "The care and fucking of my slaves is of utmost importance to me, Am."

"I can see that," Amunet took in Wally's dropped open mouth, clamped shut eyes, and shaking form when Lisa programmed the vibrator.  Amunet asked if he ever vibrated through the table, yet of course, Lisa planned around that as well. A power dampening cock ring handled that. Wally could writhe all he could and get as hard as a diamond, yet he'd just drip and dribble until his balls were drained.

Content that Wally was all set, Lisa pointed to her breast, "Clyde, suck." She then pointed to the other. "Touch."

Clyde moved to get up until Lisa specified to crawl.  He looked like he wasn't going to do it, but a stern look from Lisa quelled his rebellious heart.

He wore a cock cage, a band that covered his right forearm, a collar, two bands on each thigh, three below the knees, and a band that was one inch thick below his left shoulder.  All in gold, naturally.

She seated herself in his caged lap and thrummed when he attached his lips and a hand to her breasts.  Once he was sucking and squeezing dutifully, Lisa lubed three fingers on his free hand and told him to finger her just how she liked it.  She coated two fingers of her own to surprise his ass with them. Her breast muffled his noise, yet it was no less delicious.

"Len bought him for me as a souvenir from Starling," Lisa said of Clyde.  That's why Amunet didn't recognize him even with the facial scars. "He came as a set with his brother, and Lenny knows how much I love blondes.  And of course, Clyde just so happens to be the younger brother." She rolled her eyes. Amunet chuckled; that was exactly the sort of coincidence Leonard would revel in.

Lisa then snapped her gaze at the last unoccupied slaves, "Shawna, Rosa, go play." She pointed to the right section of the couch.  Oh, Lisa was evil. They had to kiss and lick and suck with no way to touch where they ached the most. They'd just have to content themselves to looking pretty in those belts.

Now that Amunet looked around the room, none of Lisa's slaves could cum. Cages, rings, belts.  Orgasms were a powerful motivator and an effortless reward to give. Hell, with as many slaves as she had, Lisa didn't have to give it herself.

"Do you mind if my slaves come when they wish?" Amunet didn't want to offend such a loyal customer.

"They're your slaves, Am; as long as they don't harm mine or me, they may do as they please," Lisa said before moaning from the depths reached by Clyde's long fingers.

Caitlin's  _ oh _ boomed through the room.  Ronnie moaned. Amunet had trained them so well that the other's pleasure ignited their own.  She'd gotten them to come untouched just from pleasuring the other. Ronnie pushed deeper into Cisco, getting Cisco curling his toes and squealing in seconds.  Whenever Ronnie stumbled upon Cisco's prostate, Cisco cried out into Caitlin's pussy. Cisco was gentle throughout. His grip on Caitlin's thighs never tightened to the point of pain.  Ronnie's grip gave Cisco's hips barely-there bruises.

"They're adorable together," Lisa said.

"Indeed they are," Amunet smiled took a leisurely ride on Sam. "I've been breeding them every day."

"Oh, their babies will be gorgeous! How many?"

"Just one for now to see how it goes.  I'll decide if I want more when we have one."

Lisa nodded.  Clyde grunted when she yanked his hair to get him to switch breasts.  She looked over at Rosa and Shawna, "I've been thinking about breeding Sam and Rosa.  I'm not in love with the idea of kids in the house, but I also couldn't send one away if we have one.  As obedient as my slaves are, they'd revolt if I took a baby away from them, and so would my heart."

"Ah, the ultimate dilemma. I can send some contacts your way if you're more interested in the figure or other benefits."

"…I would greatly appreciate that," Lisa slammed her lips against Amunet's.  She filed that kink away for later while she squeezed a hearty portion of Lisa's ass.  Attitude wasn't the only cheeky thing about Lisa Snart. Amunet loved the kiss, it'd just come as a surprise.

"I'll send them via priority mail," Amunet against Lisa's lips once they parted.

A symphony of pleasure reverberated through the room.  Groans, moans, yelps, the smack of flesh against flesh, the low buzzing of Wally's vibrator, a contented sigh from Lisa when she came…

She yanked Clyde off her breast and told him to clean her up, starting with his fingers.  When he hesitated, she fueled his competitive nature by shrugging and stating that it was too high a task to ask him to match Cisco at oral.  Amunet had never seen fire in someone's eyes as they licked their own fingers. Lisa smirked at Amunet as she rubbed herself down on Clyde's mouth, claiming it was to help make up for his deficiencies.  Clyde growled as he ate her out.

Rosa and Shawna were both trembling.  They'd gotten to the point where even breath on a nipple made them whimper.

"Shawna, Rosa, go get some dildos," Lisa said. "But do not cum while you're out of sight.  I'll know, and you know what I do when you come without permission."

The two slaves shivered and returned swiftly.  Amunet hadn't noticed that the chastity belts could function as strap-ons, too.

"Just where are you getting all these lovely toys?" Amunet finally asked.

"I got the milking gear from Harrison, the chastity gear from Harry, and I only buy lube from HR."

"The Wellses, of course," Amunet might've guessed.  Maybe she could find a sibling of Cisco's to trade for some of the items she'd seen today.  The Wellses were exhausting to please, although they paid a fortune for every slave they bought.  Between them and the Snarts, Amunet could raise all of Caitlin and Ronnie's babies when she retired.

Caitlin came mere seconds after Ronnie.  They both panted. Their shoulders slumped.  Amunet called them over to her side because she wanted them to recover for that evening's breeding.  Lisa had Rosa and Shawna take them to a guest bedroom. Amunet kissed her. Snart hospitality couldn't be beat.

Lisa then told Rosa to take Ronnie's place in Cisco's ass, and for Shawna to take Rosa's so Cisco's mouth could recover.  His jaw sagged; it was a wonder it hadn't fallen off.

"All done?" Lisa checked when Clyde tapped her thigh.  She praised him for his maid-quality cleaning, and then told him to unstrap Wally from the table. "Put him down on the carpet. Gently!  Take off his cock ring and practice your deep-throating. If you can swallow his balls, I'll let you come." When Clyde almost spoke protest, Lisa interrupted him. "Wally has been excellent for my guest, you pushed him onto the floor after acting belligerent this entire time; of course you haven't earned an orgasm yet!  Now get sucking before I whip your ass and have Wally fuck it." She spoke to Amunet. "Not all younger siblings are like that, it's just him."

"Someone has a humiliation kink," Amunet surmised from the way a drop leaked out of Clyde's cage.

"He can deny it all he likes, but his body never does," Lisa's smirk was extra smug, and Snart smirks were already had quite the smug.  Good thing they were masters, because otherwise, Amunet would bend them both over her lap and spank them until their cheeks memorized her handprints.

Actually, Snarts needed at least a paddle.

Crops. Better safe than Snarty.

Cisco squeaked and shrieked as Rose and Shawna had at him.  Lisa prowled over to them. Amunet saw a glimpse of her smirk before she bent over to pinch his nipples.

Definitely a crop.

She apparently did have an altruistic reason for going over there, though.  She unlocked Cisco's cage, and it took only moments for him to scream and coat himself in more cum.  Amunet's, Lisa's, Ronnie's, Caitlin's, and now his own; and this was all from the meeting. Who knew what Lisa had put him through prior to their arrival.

Lisa sat back by his head to twirl his hair while she watched him get fucked through his overstimulation.  His tears and cries didn't move her. She only had Rosa and Shawna stop once she was satisfied.

"Alright, ladies," she smiled at them as she unlocked their belts. "Have at it."

Shawna fingered herself over Cisco while Rosa asked Amunet if she could have Sam's mouth.

Amunet led her into a kiss, "With manners like that, you go right ahead, dearie."

"Thank you, Mistress Black," Rosa said before straddling him.  Sam moaned. Rosa squealed as he ate her out.

Amunet petted his trembling thighs, "Lisa, dear, Sam's been such a good boy all afternoon. He's taken whatever I've given him with aplomb; he hasn't so much as thrust into me without my permission."

"Well then, go ahead, Sam," Lisa unlocked him once Amunet moved.  Rosa was ready to jump at the chance to ride his cock, yet she waited for Amunet to give permission.

"Oh, I'm done with him, sweetie," Amunet led Lisa to a section of the couch where they made out to the sounds of happy slaves.  Shawna laughing breathily, Cisco spluttering from more cum, and Rosa and Sam groaning as they came in harmony.

Wally had come three times since he'd been freed, yet he was still raring to go.  Lisa warned Clyde that between those three and the milking, Wally had only one more before he'd need to rest; and Clyde wanted to cum, didn't he?

Clyde made a frustrated noise before he dove down and gagged on Wally's cock.  Lisa padded over to them. Clyde was so focused on his mission that Lisa managed to sneak the vibrator out of Wally, lube it up some more, and slam it into Clyde.  That gave him the push he needed to reach Wally's balls.

Clyde passed out after his orgasm.

Lisa had Shawna, Rosa, and Sam bring the other three to the bedroom.  Amunet didn't miss Sam carrying Clyde bridal-style, Cisco dripping cum from his ass as Shawna acted as his crutch, and Wally sighing contentedly as he nuzzled Rosa.

With the slaves away, Lisa could dedicate her full attention to Amunet, and Amunet soon had a pretty lady slinking into her lap.

"I'd say that was a successful meeting," Lisa hummed as she rocked her crotch against her guest's.

"You know what would make it even more successful?"

Lisa's eyes lit up as if she knew exactly what Amunet was going to say, and she rocked harder as if she was begging her to say it.

"A paddle."

“Y—” Lisa choked, "you don't want a crop?"

Amunet grasped her chin hard, "It's certainly what you deserve with everything you've pulled during our negotiations and our celebrations, but that was the point of it all, wasn't it?  I don't give naughty people what they want no matter if they're slaves or masters. Fetch a paddle and a timer."

Lisa acted broken up about it, but returning with a paddle in both their colors told Amunet they were merely crocodile tears.  Amunet set the timer for one minute. Lisa huffed at such a lenient punishment, yet that made it harsher than anything Amunet could've concocted.  Lisa yowled and squirmed in her lap regardless. Her ass was rose gold long before the timer tolled.

Amunet silenced the timer, then yanked Lisa up by those brunette curls of hers, "If you want a punishment so badly, I can procure a slave or send you contacts for that, too."

Lisa shook her head even though that pulled even more at her hair, "No, Mistress, it's not the same."

Amunet sighed as if it were an annoyance, "Very well then.  I'm free at ten in the morning on Tuesdays. Be there on time, or don't come at all."

"Ten in the mor—!?" Smack!!! "Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Amunet held her in her lap and kissed her.  She kept their foreheads touching. "Now go start a cuddle puddle with your slaves, Miss Snart, you've done excellent work today."

Lisa preened from the praise, "Yes, Mistress."

Amunet got up to finish the rest of her drink while she watched the beautiful sight of a freshly-spanked ass wander off.  She then went to collect Caitlin and Ronnie from the guest bedroom so they could head home. They all needed dinner, and Caitlin and Ronnie needed to be bred, after all.  If communal sex increased fertility like the myths claimed, Ronnie would have her bulging with quintuplets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
